criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death of a Brain
Death of a Brain 'is the tenth case in the game and the Residential Center. Case Background The victim was a Brains Gang Member named Victor Mills who was shot with a nail gun to death. The killer was a drug dealer named Joe Lexington. Victor was vandalizing Joe's alley where he was dealing his drugs. Joe snapped when Victor put something embarassing on the alley's wall. Joe killed Victor without hesitation. He was sentenced to 20 years to life. Victim *'Victor Mills '(He was shot with a nail gun until he died) Murder Weapon *'Nail Gun Killer *'Joe Lexington' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a dog. *The suspect suffers from heartburn. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax. *The suspect owns a dog. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax *The suspect owns a dog. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax *The suspect owns a dog. *The suspect suffers from heartburn. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax. *The suspect suffers from heartburn. Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with beeswax. *The killer owns a dog. *The killer suffers from heartburn. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer weighs 260 lbs. Crime Scenes *Motel Entrance *Parking Lot *Construction Site *Workbench *Town Exit *Dilapidated Road Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Motel Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Threat Letter) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Curtis Hopton about the victim. *Talk to David Everett about the victim. *Examine Threat Letter. (Result: Slime) *Analyze Slime. (00:30:00) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Construction Company Card) *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Toolbox) *Talk to Jack Stevens about the victim. *Examine Toolbox. (Clue: Nail Gun) *Examine Nail Gun. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Joe Lexington about the victim. *Investigate Town Exit. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Medal) *Examine Trash Can. (Clue: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Threatening Note) *Talk to Curtis Hopton about the threat. *Examine Broken Medal. (Result: Medal) *Talk to Barry Smith about the medal. *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Piece of Cardboard) *Examine Piece of Cardboard. (Result: Barcode) *Analyze Barcode. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (No Stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Dilapidated Road. (Clues: Trash Bag, Pile of Leaves, Torn Paper) *Examine Trash Bag. (Clue: Tool Bag) *Talk to Jack Stevens about his tool bag. *Examine Tool Bag. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (06:00:00) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Question David Everett about his relationship with the victim. *Question Barry Smith about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threatening Note) *Question Joe Lexington about the threat. *Investigate Workbench. (Clues: Platform Scale) *Analyze Platform Scale. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 Star) Additional Investigation: *Talk to David Everett. *Investigate Motel Entrance. (Clues: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Leash) *Return the leash to David Everett. *See if you can help Jack Stevens. *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Clue: Wrench) *Give the wrench to Jack Stevens. *Talk to Barry Smith. *Investigate Town Exit. (Clues: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Clue: Driver's License) *Give the purse to Barry Smith. *Go to Next Case. (1 Star)